1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a mounting apparatus, and particularly to a mounting apparatus used in an electronic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Some electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, notebooks and e-books, are usually equipped with a camera. The lens of many of these cameras are fixed or secured on the backside or on the top frame of the display screen of the electronic device. Thus, when using the electronic device it may not be possible or at least very inconvenient to adjust the viewing angle of the camera.